


Wake Up

by CoffeeQuill



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coma, Comatose, Coronation, Durincest, Emotional pain, Everyone lives, Everyone loves Fili, Family Feels, Fíli Feels, M/M, Sadness, Scared Kili, Upset Kili, coma!Fili, emotional angst, everyone lives au, happy ending ?, possible major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of the Five Armies is over. Dwarves have been slain yet Durin's sons have survived.</p><p>But Fili has fallen into a coma after his drop from the tower, alive though barely. Kili doesn't dare leave his side, waiting anxiously for his brother to open his eyes. But Fili remains asleep, non-responsive even as he breathes.</p><p>Too much time passes and slowly, hope fades from them all that Fili will wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsFili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFili/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is a short ficlet I wrote for itsfili on Tumblr, when she wanted an angsty coma fic. Enjoy!
> 
> My tumblr: precious-durins.tumblr.com

“ _Wake up,_ ” he whispers, as if it were that simple.

Fili’s hand lays limp in his, but Kili only tries to move close to press a delicate kiss against his unconscious brother’s lips. He squeezes his hand and tries to imagine Fili squeezing back; pained tears come to his eyes.

Fili has been in a coma for over a week now with no signs of waking up. He survived being pierced through his chest, survived the fall, but now he lays on a makeshift cot in a healing tent, covered in bandages.

Kili suffered his own injuries, a sword through his chest by Bolg, but he was saved in time and now he lays in the healing tent beside his brother with a chest wound, a broken wrist, painful bruises and a concussion. He had demanded that his cot be moved directly next to Fili so they could lay together, and as he was a prince the healers had been forced to obey even if too much movement would be bad for them.

 

Kili watches his brother breathe every day, lays on his side and simply watches Fili’s chest rise and fall with each breath. He reaches out, gently clears Fili’s hair from his face, presses kisses to his cheek. He remembers this – watching Fili sleep. He did it when he was a dwarfling; he would snore.

Sometimes, Fili will squeeze his hand. A sign of life. Kili will be on his knees, shouting for a healer, that Fili moved, that  _what if he’s waking up?_

But he wouldn’t. He would become still again, limp. Almost lifeless.

–

Kili lays beside Fili, cuddled up close under the furs.

“They’re rebuilding Erebor,” he whispers, running his thumb over Fili’s cold cheek. “They say it may be finished by summer, if not before… you have to be awake for that. Okay, Fee?”

No response.

“Please. You have to wake up. Fee…”

Fili’s breath hitches, almost as if he is hearing Kili speak. Kili sniffs and takes it, shifting closer. “Fee?” He whispers, one hand cupping his lover’s face.

He can see his eyes flutter beneath his eyelids, but they don’t open. He waits anxiously, just hoping and hoping that he’ll wake.

He doesn’t.

–

“I don’t know how long we can keep waiting,” Oin says.

Kili glares down at his boots, his hands clenched tightly. He’s restless in his seat.

“What are you saying?” Thorin growls, eyes narrowed. The king is still bedridden from his injuries.

“Fili is either going to wake up or he isn’t. Even with the Iron Hills supplies, we’re stretching thin to heal every dwarf that we can. He’s taking up those supplies.”

“We’re not going to let him die,” Kili growls lowly, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. He glares at Oin – almost with hate, for even suggesting that they stop caring for Fili.

“It’s not working, Thorin,” the healer continues, ignoring Kili. “We can move him into the mountain, and I can try to find something that may help."

–

Fili is moved into Erebor, laid on the bed in a room that Kili has picked out for the two of them. A month passes; Thorin is up and walking and Dis is on the way with a caravan from the Blue Mountainis. But Fili doesn’t wake.

–

_Wait for Amad._

Kili begs it as Oin again proposes giving up. Even Thorin is starting to lose hope, and Kili can see the sad tears in his eyes.

_It hasn’t been long enough. Dwarves have gone longer and waken up!_

“That doesn’t mean he will, lad,” Balin says quietly, his voice dull and sad. “And if he does… He may not be the same.”

_Amnesia._

Kili’s chest tightens as the word is brought up in another meeting.  _Amnesia. Forgetting._

_It may be partial._

_But what if its not?_

Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Oin seem to argue this back and forth,  _partial or full amnesia_ , until they seem to realize just how ridiculous it is. They, eventually, agree that it doesn’t matter what they think; it only matters what Fili may or may not remember when he does –  _if_  he does – wake up. So they each prepare to describe what has happened from wherever Fili’s memory has dropped off.

–

Amad arrives and Fili still hasn’t woken.

–

Kili thinks about it every day.  _Will he remember me?_

_Of course he will. You’ve been there since he was 5 years old. He wouldn’t forget entirely._

He tries to go on in his lessons – lessons that are now preparing him for the possibility of kingship. He hates it, he doesn’t want it, but he does it for the sake of a kingdom that will need an heir should Fili really not wake up.

But what if he forgot Kili as a lover? If to Fili, he was only his brother, destroying all the progress that had made to overcome the boundaries of incest. It makes his chest hurt to think about it.

It’s almost been a year and he hasn’t woken.

–

_The Sleeping Prince._

The first time he hears it is from scholars in the library, who have been copying Ori’s records of the journey and are continuing it.

 _The Sleeping Prince._  It makes him almost laugh. It sounds so odd; Fili used to be called a lion. The Lion Prince. But not anymore.

–

It’s been too long.

Two years; no dwarf has come back from a coma so long. Even Kili has lost hope.

 _Through the heart. It’ll be quick._ No one wants to do it but after a long silence, Dwalin volunteers with tears in his eyes. Kili gets up and leaves the room, holding it his tears.

He runs to their chambers, where Fili still lays. He throws himself onto the bed and sobs; one hand fists the front of Fili’s clothes tightly, gripping the fabric. “Wake up!” He wails, burying his face in Fili’s hair. “ _Please…_!”

He screams his pain, his chest physically aches, blood roars in his ears. He sobs, pleads with his brother to  _wake up_ , they’re going to kill him if he doesn’t wake up.

He doesn’t know how long has passed before he feels Dis’ hand on his shoulder, and when he looks at his mother his pain seems to be mirrored perfectly in her tear-filled eyes. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Oin are all standing in the doorway, tears in their eyes at the inevitable.

Thorin walks over and sets a hand on Kili’s other shoulder. “I’m sorry, lad,” he whispers, because anything louder will come out as a choked sob.

Kili doesn’t resist a sob of his own, letting out a pained wail. “NO!”

Anything would be better than this. Facing down an army of 6,000 orcs alone would be better than this. A sword through his chest, dying of the morgul shaft,  _anything_  would be better than what was about to happen.

He looks up to see Balin, Dwalin and Oin walk over to the bed, through his blurry vision. “No,” he whimpered. “He has to wake up…”

Dis and Thorin’s hands tighten on his shoulders, either for their own comfort or to hold him back which they’ll probably need to. Oin lays a cloth over Fili’s face and Kili shuts his eyes tightly – he doesn’t want to watch.

He hears a soft sob from his mother, and Thorin’s hand squeezes painfully. Tears steam down his face as he reaches out and finds Fili’s hand – he grips it tight, shaking badly, whispering “ _I love you, I love you…_ ”

Seconds later, he feels a squeeze but its not from Thorin or Dis, it’s from Fili. He freezes up rigid.

“ _Mahal…_ ”

He looks up and sees Fili’s head turned to the other side, and they all hear a soft groan from the dwarf. Dwalin is standing over the dwarf from the side of the bed, a tear falling as he holds a knife against Fili’s chest.

“FILI!” He screams, and he lunges for Fili across the bed. Dwalin steps back and drops the knife to the floor, startled.

He rips the cloth off his brother’s face and wraps his arms tightly around the blond’s chest, pressing his head into his shoulder. “Fili,” he sobs. “Feee….”

“Mmmphh…” Fili’s chest sinks and rise with each breath, and his blue eyes flutter open. “K.. Kee…”

“Mahal,” Kili whimpers, shifting onto his knees to take Fili’s face in his hands. “You’re awake, you’re awake…” He covers Fili’s face in kisses, his heart soaring with joy.

“I’m… ugh, tired…” Fili raises one hand to rest on Kili’s hip, closing his eyes again. “Hurts…”

“What hurts?” Kili tangles his hand in his beloved’s greasy hair, looking down at him adoringly. The others back away, but Thorin and Dis shuffle closer.

Fili’s hazy eyes open just a bit and he looks at Dis. “Mama,” he murmurs in recognition. He sees Thorin on the other side and smiles a little, “Uncle…”

“Fili, darling,” Dis gasps out in utter relief and like Kili, peppers kisses on Fili’s face. The blond wrinkles his nose, smiling, and when he looks up at them he looks confused. “Why are… you crying?”

“You’ve been in a coma, Fili,” Thorin says, and he doesn’t hide the choke in his voice. “T-Two years… We were going to end it.”

Fili only blinks, too exhausted and stiff to process the words, and he lays his head back down on the pillow. “Hungry,” he groans softly, “really hungry…”

They all look back at Balin, Dwalin and Oin, and Oin leaves to fetch a servant. Balin and Dwalin come closer, but they say nothing, allowing the family space.

Tears are still falling from Kili’s eyes but now they’re happy, so happy, and he pushes his face into Fili’s shoulder and lets out sobs, trembling, and they all crowd around Fili with tears of their own, giving kisses and cuddles and loving words of affection.

Fili – thank Mahal – has little amnesia, remembering nothing about the battle itself but everything before it. 3 weeks later, there’s a feast held in his honor and never once does Kili leave his side; their hands are clasped tight all through it.

–

10 years later, they’re standing in the corridor outside the Gallery of the Kings.

“You’ll do fine, brother,” Kili whispers reassuringly, adjusting the clasp that holds the fur cape around Fili’s shoulders.

The blond is nearly hyperventilating, his hands shaking and face flushed. Every strand of hair is perfectly brushed, set in place with each of his braids, and his beard is pulled into a plait with his signature mustache plaits. Under the cape is a set of silver and chain-mail armor with intricate designs and with Erebor’s sigil on it.

“How many are out there?” Fili gasps out, his eyes full of anxiety and fear.

“Don’t worry about that.” Kili runs his hands over his lover’s shoulders; he’s dressed up himself as the royal consort. “We’ve rehearsed it – just do it like in practice, alright? Just like that.”

“Okay,” Fili whispers, and he looks down at his boots. Kili takes his face in his hands and softly kisses him, tasting the eggs they’d had for breakfast on Fili’s lips.

“You’re going to be fine,” he encourages. “Today is about you, so don’t worry about messing up.”

“I’m not Thorin, Kili,” Fili whimpers softly. “I c-can’t run a kingdom, I can’t be king-”

“You can, and you’re going to be. I’ll be there with you, azyungal, if you ever get nervous just look at me.”

At the word, Fili looks up and into Kili’s eyes, immediately receiving the calming effect the deep shades of brown have on him. “Okay,” he said quietly. “I-I can…”

“You can.” Kili smiles at him and kisses him again. “10 years, Fee.”

“… 10 years.” Fili returns the smile and wraps his arms around his consort’s waist. “… I woke up today.”

“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t.” Kili leans into his arms. “… Probably been standing in front of my coronation, like you.”

Fili hugs him tighter, and he kisses his brother’s cheek. “I love you, Kee,” he says.

Kili smiles and closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Fili’s neck. “I love you too,” he whispers, and he means it with all his heart and soul.

 

 


End file.
